


Scully Invites Mulder to Dinner

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dinner, Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, Episode: s10e16 Detour, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food, Kissing, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium, Sex, date, steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully starts to realize her feelings for Mulder, and the fact that she never seems to get a good meal. So she tries to kill two birds with one stone by inviting Mulder to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully Invites Mulder to Dinner

She had been thinking about him more and more since the Van Blundht case. It had embarrassed her when he’d burst in on her with the man she’d thought had been him, so she had kept the thoughts of him as far to the back of her mind as possible, to protect herself. Mulder was her friend; Mulder was her partner. She needed him, and she could not risk also wanting him. She had to stay strong. Besides, despite the way she caught him looking at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, she was still able to convince herself he wasn’t truly interested in a romantic relationship with her. Their partnership meant too much to him, right?

Still, there was a feeling, every once in awhile, that pulled at her heart and made her wonder. One of those times, strangely, was when they were riding in the back of the car together, on their way to a team-building conference she’d convinced him to attend. Usually when they were in the car together one of them was driving and had the excuse that paying attention to the road was the most important thing. Socializing came second, as it always did with them, although something always seeped in through the tiny cracks of their facade.

  
The back seat was different. Sure, the other two agents were in the front, blathering on about something or other, but it was like their own separate world back there for most of the trip. Even when the four of them were having a conversation, Mulder and Scully were having their own conversation with looks, glances, and knowing expressions. These two front seat people just didn’t _get_ them. Not like they got each other.

“Kill me now,” he had said, and she had leaned closer, smirking. Her eyes had agreed. These people were not like them. She and her partner didn’t need a conference, but they needed… something. Scully definitely needed something more. At times, she felt the same need from him, late nights in the basement office, when their hands both moved toward the same object. She felt it whenever his hand reached over into her space, at times when it would certainly be accepted but was not necessary. Those moments gave her a certain tight feeling in her throat, a feeling she sometimes swallowed more quickly than others. Her face would get hot, and she would have to pull away.

When they got stopped at the roadblock and Mulder allowed himself to get sucked into a case as an excuse to avoid team-building, she was disappointed at first. She had wanted to immerse herself in a new environment, even an annoying one. She really wanted, above all else, to eat at the buffet.

Food was one of the things that always spoke to her about the hurried pace of her life, it reminded her that she needed to take a moment once in awhile to pause and do something for herself. Boxes of salad picked up from diners, cups of yogurt, baby carrots, those were fine when she was on a case, when she was renting cars and sleeping in motels. But she didn’t want that for _this_ weekend. She wanted steak; she wanted all-you-can-eat shrimp. She wanted _wine_ and _cheese_. 

Yet, here she was again, in adjacent motel rooms, with him. Their same life. He was sucked in. She was determined to get more. She went down to the convenience store and bought wine and cheese. She showed up at his door, offerings in hand. When she knocked, it reminded her of the time he–well, no, it was Van Blundht–had knocked on her door with wine. She had been so excited, when she remembered the scene with true honesty, to see him standing there. Generally, Scully was happy with her Friday nights reading by herself, but every once in awhile it got old, felt stale. She hadn’t realized that was one of those nights until she’d seen him in the peephole, grinning like a dork. He had been so happy to see her. But it hadn’t been Mulder. 

Back in the motel room with a second chance to drink wine and talk with the real Mulder, she decided she was going to ask him all the right questions, make all the right confessions. She was going to drink just enough wine to make her life more interesting. But it didn’t work. She didn’t know how it happened, but before she had gotten him to even take a drink she was alone again. He was off, chasing monsters. She drank all the wine herself. It wasn’t a full sized bottle anyway, she rationalized. 

Not long after that she found herself taking care of him again in the forest. She held him, and  somehow he convinced her to sing to him. She did it partially because she felt bad about botching his attempt at flirting by asking him about death. It had just popped into her head. She had been thinking about how she had just beaten cancer. She was much happier, and she was just trying to tell him that. But it came out all wrong. She felt she had a new lease on life, and it frustrated her that she couldn’t find a way to communicate that to her partner.

After that case, she pushed her desires back and down, back and down, for a long time. Occasionally they would bubble up again, but she had a firm grasp on them, she thought. As a result, there was a weird tension between them; they got irritated with each other, frustrated.  
–  
One day, they had found themselves on the edge of a new millennium. It was stupid the way everyone used that arbitrary time as an excuse to say things were different now, but she felt it, too. It may have had something to do with the kiss she had shared with Mulder that night. It may have had everything to do with that, in fact. She thought about him almost all the time now. She spent all this time with him on cases, and even some time with him as friends, watching old movies in his apartment, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to spend more time with him, different time, more intense time. 

A couple of nights after the case when the world didn’t end, but before there was a new case piled on the desk by Mulder, she sat in the basement office staring into yet another cup of yogurt. She was tired of paperwork. She was tired of yogurt. She wanted real food, damn it. She thought about the time many, many years ago now, when she and Mulder had shared ribs. She had gotten bar-b-que sauce all over her mouth, and he’d reached over, like it was no big deal, and wiped her face with a napkin. Her hand reached up and absentmindedly touched that spot now, as she sat looking down at the desk.

She was still sitting there like that when he walked in. 

“Scully. You seem miles away. Everything OK?”

“No, Mulder. I want some real food. This yogurt is crap. Why do I buy the light kind when I want the full-fat yogurt? In fact, I want a real meal. Want to get some steak?”

“Um, now?” He had a carousel of slides under his arm. “I had a slideshow I was working on.”

“No, not now. What time is it now?”

“3:00.”

“7:00. Pick me up at my place. We’re getting steak, Mulder.”

“Well, I don’t know, I–”

“Shut up, Mulder. Show up, and wear something nice.” She pointed a finger in his face to show she was serious. “We’re not talking about work either, so don’t bring your slides or file folders.”

Before he could say anything, she had dropped her half-full cup of yogurt in the trashcan with a thud, and rushed out the door. Those little legs really could move when they needed to.  
–  
She spent too long in the store choosing her dress. She settled on a form-fitting light-green dress with spaghetti straps. It went down to her knees, and she just loved the way it made her ass look, if she was being honest with herself, which she had decided to do more often.

When she arrived back at her apartment there was a message on her machine from Mulder. 

“Scully, it’s me.” There was a pause, and he breathed audibly into the phone. “So, this dinner… it’s not a date or anything, right?” He sounded like he was trying to be funny, and she smiled. “Because if it’s a date, I’m going to wear a cummerbund. In fact, if you don’t call me back before 6:30 and tell me this isn’t a date, I’m going to wear one to be safe.” The machine beeped. She decided to let him squirm and didn’t call back. 

She was just finishing her makeup when there was a knock at the door. She ran over in her bear feet. When she looked in the peephole this time, standing on her toes, it really was him. He was wearing a black suit she didn’t think she had seen before, and a tie she had definitely not seen before. It was actually a good-looking tie. She didn’t think Mulder owned any good-looking ties. 

She swung the door open with a flourish and smiled. She was extra small next to him without her shoes. His hands were behind his back.

“Scully, I–” he started, and his eyes went down to her dress. There was a pause.

“Come in, Mulder, I am ready, I just need to turn off the lights and get my purse and shoes.”

“Scully, you look…” Their eyes met. His hands came around from behind him. “I got you flowers.”

“Oh wow, they are beautiful. Let me put them in water before we go.” She went to the kitchen to look for the one vase she owned. She couldn’t remember exactly the last time she had used it. She remembered, then, that it was on the top shelf. She opened the cabinet it was in and looked up. Mulder was very quiet. She hated that she need to ask him for help, it hurt her short-woman pride, but she turned around to call him over. He was already there, really close behind her, actually, so that when she turned she almost ran right into his chest.

“Jesus, Mulder. You snuck up on me like some kind of ninja.” She laughed.

“Sorry, Scully, I followed you. Did you need me to get that vase down?” They still stood really close. He took a step forward as if to reach up into the cabinet, and his body pushed hers gently up against the counter. “Or do you want me to get you a chair so you can prove you don’t need my help?” He was smiling.

  
She hadn’t realized it, but when he had taken that step forward, her hands had gone up to his hips and she was steadying herself by holding onto him there. 

“You are in my way a little here, Scully, what’s it going to be? Can I get the vase down?”

“Yes, please do. We should really–” she sighed, and for a moment she forgot what she was saying. She could smell him, and mixed in with that familiar smell was some new cologne she didn’t recognize. Or maybe it was an aftershave. It smelled very good whatever it was. “We should get these in water.”

He moved again, this time grabbing her waist and lifting her until she sat on the counter top. Now they were face to face. He reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes, and she could not take it anymore. He just smelled so good. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was aftershave. His cheeks were so smooth. Her hands went into his hair, and he pressed closer, leaning into the kiss. It lasted, well, it felt like it lasted for a long time. 

When the kiss ended, he reached up with his right hand and grabbed the vase off the shelf effortlessly, never breaking eye contact with her, as if he knew exactly where it was. Scully was sitting right next to the sink, and he moved over to the right one foot to fill the vase. As he unwrapped the flowers and dropped them in the water she just stared at him, unmoving from her spot on the counter. She felt like she was in some kind of spell. 

“Scully?” He walked back over to her, put his hands back around her waist as she sat on the counter. “Are we getting steak?”

“I like your tie,” she said, instead of answering his question. 

“I had a sales girl choose it for me. The aftershave, too. You said I should look nice.”

“This sales girl is good. I really like it.” Her hands moved lazily to his tie, feeling the fabric between her fingers. He moved in close again, his breath on her neck. He smelled her hair. 

“Shall we go to the restaurant?” He whispered it into her ear. 

“We can get steak some other time.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. Her chest pressed up against his. She could feel that he was aroused. She took his ear in her mouth for a second, then released it. “Let’s just stay in tonight.”

He moaned and lifted her up, carried her into the bedroom. He pretended to fall down on top of her when they get to the bed but was careful not to put too much weight on her. She appreciated both his gentleness and his playfulness.  She tugged off his new tie, struggled to get his arms out of his new suit jacket. He started kissing her exposed collarbone, her neck, behind her ears. She removed his shirt and started running her hands over his chest 

“So, I don’t need wine to get you in bed, Mulder?”

“What?” He stopped kissing her for a brief moment to look into her eyes.

“Remember the time I brought wine and cheese to your motel room?”

“You– Oh, yeah, I do. We were chasing those mothmen in the woods. I remember thinking, wow, she really wanted to go to this conference. Then the theory about the monster popped into my head.”

“Yeah, and you left me there alone with the wine to go chase it.”

“Wait. Scully, were you trying to seduce me that night?”

She felt the sudden the urge to hide from this question. She was not a fan of the word seduce just now. She buried her face in his neck.

“Scully?” She was still hiding. “Scully, you know all you ever had to do was say this was what you wanted, right? I didn’t make a move because I respected that you never gave me the signal.”

“It was the same for me, Mulder.”

“It was?”

“I would have never waited this long if I thought you wanted this just as much. And I didn’t want to ruin what we had, so I repressed it.”

“You don’t need to do that anymore. You know that, right, Scully?”

Instead of answering him, she kissed his neck to distract him from the fact that her hand was moving down. She had to feel it with her own hands, his desire to be with her. She placed her hand over his erection, felt it through his pants. He closed his eyes in response to her touch.

“I see,” he said. His hand moved up under her dress. She was wet, so much that he gasped as he touched her through her lacy panties. His next move was to remove those and gently touch her pubic hair, her labia. After a few moments of that, of him exploring and arousing her, when she thought she might just lose her mind, he stopped to pull her dress up over her head. She was wearing a skin-colored strapless bra with a little bit of lace, and he looked into her eyes for just a moment, his hands caressing her stomach. She reached behind her own back and unclasped it, but left it covering her breasts. She was going to make him move it. He kissed her once on her mouth, then her neck, then her collarbone. Meanwhile, his hands removed the bra from its resting spot. Holding himself up on one elbow, still kissing her, his other hand explored her breasts, one after the other, gently.

She was hardly able to think. This was a moment she never imagined would actually come. Mulder’s hands were on her naked body, traveling over her hard nipples, touching her stomach, moving down, down. Then she realized she was naked while he was still dressed from the waist down. 

“Mulder,” she practically moaned into his neck.

“Yes, Scully?”

“You’re over dressed,” she answered, as she started to unbutton his pants. He helped pull them off, along with his boxers. For a moment he knelt there on the bed for her viewing, then he was on top of her. He did not enter her yet, but pressed himself up against her clit and kissed her again, passionately, as he slowly moved his hips once, then a few more times.

“Please, Mulder,” she said, so quietly he almost didn’t hear.

When he entered, they both let out a sigh and looked into each others eyes. Looking into Mulder’s eyes, she knew she had made a mistake ignoring her feelings for so long. She knew that as much as she wanted him as her partner and friend, she wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted. She knew she would never regret this moment. 

He took her hands in his, raised them above her head, and started to move. With his every thrust, she gave back. Once released, her hands explored his back, his hair, rested for awhile on his hips. Somewhere in the middle of this she decided what she really wanted was to be on top. She grabbed his upper arms. 

“Roll over.”

“What?” He responded, caught up in the moment. She pushed his arms to one side, and he understood. Still inside her, he rolled–they rolled–over until Mulder was on his back, and she was on top of him. He took this chance to take her nipple into his mouth. It felt amazing, and she kept going, kept making quiet moans. He pulled her down to his mouth and kissed her hard. Neither of them lasted much longer than that. She felt him coming inside of her and it pushed her over the edge, she could take no more, and collapsed onto him, both of them trembling.

“That was great, but I still really want steak,” he said, chuckling. Her head was on his chest, and he looked down at her, touched her cheek.

“Maybe we can still make it,” she said, but she made no move to get up. “Or we could just stay in this moment forever.” His only response was to hug her tightly.


End file.
